tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Being Human: The Ties That Blind
"The Ties That Blind" is the seventh episode of season two of the North American supernatural drama series Being Human, and the twentieth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Stefan Pleszczynski with a script written by Céline Geiger. It first aired on Syfy on Monday, February 27th, 2012 at 9:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc two of the Being Human: The Complete Second Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode had an average viewership of 1,360,000. * This is the second episode of Being Human directed by Stefan Pleszczynski. He previously directed "Mama Said There'd Be Decades Like These". He next directs the season three premiere, "It's a Shame About Ray". and Brynn get ready to shift.]] * This is the first episode of Being Human written by Céline Geiger and her only episode this season. * Nora Sargeant appeared last in "Addicted to Love". She appears next in "Don't Fear the Scott". * Danny Angeli appeared last in "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Me Killing You". He appears next in "When I Think About You I Shred Myself". * This is the first appearance of the Grim Reaper in human form. * This is the second appearance of Atlee. He appeared last in "Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?". He appears next in "Partial Eclipse of the Heart". * This is the third and final appearance of Cecilia. She appeared last in "Mama Said There'd Be Decades Like These". * This is the fourth and final appearance of Connor McLean who dies in this episode. He appeared last in "Mama Said There'd Be Decades Like These". His severed head can be seen in "(Dead) Girls Just Wanna Have Fun". * This is the fourth and final appearance of Brynn McLean. She is later revealed to have been killed by Nora Sargeant at some point between seasons two and three. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the phrase "The Ties That Bind", which was a 1993 novel by French author Vanessa Duriès. However, given the naming conventions of the series in general and it's propensity for song title-related episode titles, it is probably referencing the 1980 song "The Ties That Bind" by Bruce Springsteen and the E. Street Band. * Josh Levinson makes reference to Maria von Trapp, who is a character played by Julie Andrews in the 1965 Rodgers and Hammerstein musical The Sound of Music. * Josh Levinson makes reference to the song "Baba O'Riley" by The Who. Released in 1971, it has also become colloquially known as "Teenage Wasteland". The song has also been used as the theme song to the crime drama series CSI: NY. * The symmetrical chair stacking that Danny Angeli creates in the kitchen is an homage to the 1982 horror film Poltergeist, directed by Tobe Hooper. Aidan Waite even comments that it is a very lame homage to the film. Quotes * Sally Malik: Poor thing. You died in neon. * Danny Angeli: Nice to see you too. .... * Josh Levinson: Why is the bathroom mirror calling me a whore? * Sally Malik: I have no idea. * Aidan Waite: Okay, so there's this extremely lame Poltergeist homage going on in the kitchen right now. So, Sally? * Sally Malik What? * Josh Levinson: Okay, with the lights, can we just... I'm gonna have a seizure. I'm literally... * Sally Malik: Guys, this isn't me. I swear. Why does everyone just assume it's my fault? How do we know that's even a ghost? I think we've all collectively pissed off enough people to wage a short but consequential war. * Aidan Waite: Oh, come on! Don't look at me. My people can't enter without an invitation. * Josh Levinson: Also, neither of us have recently played Maria von Trapp to a group of ghostly teenage wastelands. See also External Links Series links Episode links * * * * * * "The Ties That Blind" at the Being Human Wiki ---- Category:2012/Episodes